Blowout prevention is a significant concern in hydrocarbon exploration and production. Blowouts generally refer to uncontrolled fluid or gas flow from an earth formation into a wellbore, which could potentially flow to the surface. Component failure and/or sudden flow of formation fluid, such as water, oil and/or gas, into the borehole (i.e., a kick) can result in large amounts of fluid and other materials to flow from a borehole unfettered into the environment. The unrestricted flow can have significant impacts on health, safety and the environment, as well causing loss of income either directly or by reduced or delayed production.